


The Search

by RyneC



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, Friendship, Romance, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyneC/pseuds/RyneC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Kuvira's attack, Republic City is still a mess. Korra and her friends try their best to get the city back on track, but something fishy is going on. (My sincere apologies for this summary :p)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Legend of Korra or its characters.

She was in deep trouble now. She rolled to her side to get more room to tug at her handcuffs. Pure platinum. How could she let this happen?                                                                                                   

“I can’t burn through it.” Mako mumbled annoyed. On the third attempt he burned his own hand instead of the cuffs and softly cursed.

“Just a simple mission. It’s not a trap, they’re just unprepared. No need to check the perimeters Mako.” Mako’s voice dripped in sarcasm, while he was struggling with his chains a little longer. Korra wanted to protest, but only muffled angry sounds left her. Why did they always muzzle her? She was the Avatar, not a polar bear dog.                                  

Korra had taken Mako on a simple mission in the south of the United Republic of Nations. He was back from his duties in the Earth Kingdom, now the Earth Republic, and he wanted to get to his old job as fast as possible. So Korra had invited him to help her round up some mountain bandits. Mostly amateurs, but somehow the bandits managed to ambush them and now they were here.

Korra could admit that she was a bit incautious, but her intel was wrong. These bandits were suppose to be harmless. Someone at the station could have told her they had high tech weapons and even mecha suits! Above all that, Korra had the feeling that they had expected them.                         

“Shhhh! I’m hearing something.” Mako exclaimed, his body froze. Korra rolled her eyes, what part of being muzzled didn’t he understand? Her angry thoughts stopped when she heard a loud thud outside the small room they were in. A couple of seconds later she heard a man groan. Something was definitely going on. Now there was a scrapping sound at the door. A few gears clicked in the lock and the door was shoved open. Korra wanted to airbend herself up, but only achieved an half roll across the floor.                                                                                                                                                   

“Good to know you still need me after all those years.” A familiar voice filled the room. Korra’s muscled relaxed and relief washed over her.                                                                                                        

“Asami! What are you doing here?” Mako asked in disbelieve.

“I didn’t hear from you last night, so I got worried. Are you both alright?” She asked while walking towards Korra. Even in her uncomfortable situation, Korra couldn’t help but smile at those lovely green eyes moving in closer. Asami was here, everything was going to be fine.                                            

With some fidgeting Asami released the gag around Korra’s head, throwing it aside.                  

“Jeez, you really got yourself into trouble here, didn’t you?” Asami mumbled.                                              

“But you love me because of it?” Korra asked back with a grin. Asami lightly nodded her head at Korra’s comment.                                                                                                                                                 

“You’re lucky that you’re sweet. Now hold still, I’m going to cut your chains.” Asami said, pulling a portable platinum cutter from her pocket. Future Industries’ answer to the new rise of platinum weapons used against the police force.                                                                                                        

With a clang the handcuffs fell to the floor and Asami moved on to the chains around Korra’s legs. In no time the Avatar was standing again.                                                                                                                    

“You never stop to amaze me.” Korra said gently, leaning in for a hug. Asami was all too happy to wrap Korra save into her arms. Even though the mighty Avatar did this line of work for years, she always had a talent to make Asami worry.                                                                                                  

“Hmmm, guys. A little help here?” Mako said, exaggerating his struggle with his chains a bit to get his point across..                   

“Oh, right. Sorry Mako.” Asam said, moving away from Korra to help the bound up firebender. Korra pouted at the loss of body contact, but made no remark. It was kind of her fault Mako was in this situation.                                                                                                                                                                           

“We have to get moving. Lin is clearing out the building, but she didn’t get to this side yet and I only could take out a couple of guards on my way here.” As on cue, Korra could hear footsteps when Asami stopped talking. Mako jumped up and rubbed his wrists where the handcuffs had been.

“Let’s get them this time.” He said, following Asami out of the room. Korra was last to step into the hallway and Mako and Asami already started taking down guards who were running towards them. Electric sparks and flashes of fire lit up the hallway. Korra could see how well Mako and Asami worked together. Their movements complemented each other and nobody got past them.

“So the appointment of the president went well?” Asami asked, flinging another man over her shoulder into the wall.                                                                                                                                                            

“Yes, but Wu had to make a show of it. I swear, that man would make a show of eating his cereal in the morning.” Mako answered back as he knocked two guards down.                                                         

“Does the head-to-the-wall-method still work?” Asami asked with a grin, moving forward to begin the assault on a new stream of incoming bandits.                                                                                                   

“There are a lot of walls with dents in them at the royal palace.” Mako joked, joining Asami further up the hall.                                                                                                                                                                         

“Well, I’m happy to have you back.” Asami took a pause to smile at her friend. Korra listened to the small talk, all the while Mako and Asami took out every opponent. Korra wanted to get into the action as well, but the corridor was quite narrow. Everytime she wanted to blast someone away, Mako or Asami got to them first.

Another useless puff of wind moved through the air, almost hitting Asami’s back as she slammed the man Korra was aiming for, against the wall.

 _Come on! You’re the Avatar!_ Korra boosted herself up. A giant of a man rushed towards Asami and Korra saw her window. With a gentle tug she directed Asami out of the way while releasing a strong burst of wind towards the man. In response the man raised his arms and the blast of wind circled upwards. _Spirits! He’s a airbender!_ Korra thought. The wind hit the ceiling above them. Plaster fell down and part of the ceiling hit Korra right on the head.                                                                          

“Korra!” Asami yelled, while Mako took out the man with a blast of fire. Asami rushed to the floored Avatar. She brushed some debris off of her.                                                                                                             

“It’s really not my day.” Korra coughed, dust filling her lungs. She felt Asami’s hand press on her forehead.                                                                                                                                                                 

“Don’t move…” Asami commanded. Her eyes looked worried and stern. It was then that Korra felt a warm trickle going down her face and a stinging pain in her head.                                               

“Ouch…” Korra murmured.                                                                                                                                     

“Everything okay!?” Mako yelled back. His breath was laboured since he had to take everyone out by himself now.                                                                                                                                                               

“Clear the way, Lin should be her any second!” Asami yelled back, while pulling off her electrified glove. “Just hold it for a second.” She said in a calm and reassuring voice. She moved Korra’s hand towards her forehand, replacing her own hand.                                                                                              

“I’m sorry…” Korra felt stupid.                                                                                                                               

“Don’t worry about it.” Asami answered, no judgement in her voice. She shrugged her jacket off and took the underside of her shirt between her teeth, ripping it.                                                                             

“I’m glad I’m wearing an old shirt.” Asami chuckled. Korra could see part of Asami’s bare stomach and looked away, faintly blushing. _Not a good time to let your thoughts wander…_ Korra thought while she felt her hand move from her forehead. A piece of cloth replaced it, absorbing most of the blood that was falling down. Out of instinct Korra took over the cloth, pressing it against her head.     

“Can you walk?” Asami asked, while putting her jacket back on. By now the corridor was quiet, besides the occasional grunt from a fallen opponent and the faint sounds of the fight continuing in the distance.                                                                                                                                                                

“Yes, I think so…” Korra mumbled, trying to get up. Asami took her arm and helped her. Korra shifted her weigh between her legs to check if everything besides her head was fine.         “No further injuries.” She declared.                                                                                                                   

“Good, let’s get out of here.” Asami stated. She took Korra’s hand and led her down the hall.

 

* * *

 

“Found it.” Asami said. Korra was sitting on the edge of the trunk of Asami’s Satomobile. She still held the cloth from Asami’s shirt to her forehead. Asami sat next to her and opened the first aid kit.          

“Why won’t you let me heal myself?” Korra grunted, her headache making her cranky.            

“Because you won’t be able to see what you’re doing. You need another healer. In the meantime I can patch you up.”Asami patiently explained. She removed Korra’s hand from her forehead and started to disinfect the wound.                                                                                                                   

“Ouch…” Korra whined. She felt embarrassed. Police officers who were walking by looked at her. She even saw one shake his head. _They must think I’m a lousy Avatar. But my intel was lousy!_ Korra huffed to herself.                                                                                                                                                            

“Don’t mind them. They would be nowhere without Lin’s orders. ” Asami reassured Korra. Sometimes Korra could swear Asami had developed the ability to read her mind.                       

The wound on Korra’s forehead was smaller than Asami had expected, so taking care of it didn’t take her long.                                                                                                                                                                        

“There, all better.” She said, kissing the brand new plaster on Korra’s head.                                   

“Thanks…” Korra smiled. Somehow Asami made everything better. Asami smiled, sighed and sat down next to Korra. She rolled her shoulders, feeling a faint ache from exhaustion.

“You know that Lin could have saved us as well?” Korra said, knowing that Asami was tired.

“Yes, but I needed some fresh air. Besides, it was a nice way to catch up with Mako.”

“Normal people go to lunch or something to catch up with friends. They don’t infiltrate a bandit’s lair.” Korra chuckled.

“I thought I mix it up a little.” Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and rested her head on her shoulder. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a full night of sleep. After all the excitement she was sure she could just fall asleep anywhere.

“Shall I drive us home?” Korra asked, squeezing Asami’s hand for attention.

“With an head wound like that? No. I trust you and you’re getting better at driving, but I rather die in a normal way.” Asami joked, sitting up. Korra pouted at her harsh judgement of her driving skills.

“Wait till the next time we go out on the tracks. I will tear you record apart.” Asami laughed and stood up.

“It’s good to know the Avatar still has dreams too.” She teased while walking around the Satomobile to get behind the wheel. Korra followed her to the other side.

“Dreams have a tendency to get real.” Korra mumbled, taking her place next to Asami.            

“Don’t I know it.” Asami sighed, looking lovingly at Korra.

                          

* * *

 

“We’ve been working for almost a year now on reconstruction of the city centre. All the plans are made, so why aren’t we moving forward? If we want to keep the balance between spirits and humans, we have to clean up the mess around the spirit portal.” Korra complained.                             

“Yes, the plans are there, but Raiko and the city planners haven’t made a decision yet. A couple of plans are still in the running.” Raiko’s assistant explained. This was the fourth meeting Korra had with the committee for the rebuilding of the area around the new spirit portal. Months had passed and  nothing has happened yet. Giving Korra an immense headache.

It was, to say the least, a mess around the portal. Debris from her battle with Kuvira was lying everywhere. Old buildings and scraps of metal from the mechasuits were decorating the ground. Korra wanted it cleaned before the spirits would get upset, but the bureaucratic system paralysed the whole operation.                                                   

“There has to be a plan that’s workable and better than the rest.” Korra responded a little agitated. The fact that Raiko had sent his assistant instead coming himself was putting Korra on edge. As if this wasn’t an important issue.                                                                                                                      

Mako flashed Korra a supportive glance, not wanting that she would be caught up in her emotions. He was here on behalf of the police force. They had to make sure the spirits wouldn’t harm the citizens of the city and the other way around. If the building activities would upset spirits, disaster would follow, so he had to make sure the area was secure.

Besides that, he was here for moral support. He knew how Korra hated these meetings and his presence might pull her through them.                                                                                                              

“Well, the plans that Future Industries have delivered are by far the best…” The assistant mumbled. _Of course they are._ Korra thought. Asami had made them personally. Making all-nighters to perfect her plans. She had asked advice from Korra and Jinora to make sure her plans were benefiting the spirits as well as the people of Republic City.                                                                                 

“Let’s run with those then.” Korra remarked.                                                                                                

“It’s not that easy. Future Industries is already under contract to build the new city centre. There are doubts whether one company can realise two important and large projects at the same time.” The assistant continued.                                                                                                                                                  

“That’s ridiculous!” Korra spoke, slamming her fist on the table. Mako coughed in his hand, obscuring Korra’s inappropriate intense reaction.                                                                                                          

“We can’t look in the future, so every company could fail at realising plans. As long as Future Industries has a realistic work plan, there shouldn’t be any concern.” Mako rephrased Korra’s exclamation in a more acceptable manner.                                                                                  

“Whether or not Future Industries can realise its plans, we like to look at other candidates as well. I mean, Ms. Sato hasn’t been seen in public for over an half year, people start to think she lost her... mind. Her connection with the people is withering, so contracting her company might give a bad impression. It’s politics, so image plays a big part in this decision.” Juan, representing the city planners in this meeting, spoke freely.

 _Oh no…_ Mako thought in panic. Juan was from the Fire Nation and Raiko hired him to oversee this project. He was known for his architectural knowledge. He worked on a lot of temples throughout the world, making him a spiritual specialist as well. Being foreign, he didn’t know a lot about Republic City or its people. He wasn’t interested in gossip and news, so he didn’t know that Avatar Korra and the CEO of Future Industries were in a relationship. His harsh words about Asami might be the last spark to lit Korra’s short fuse.                                           

Mako was bracing himself for a raging Korra, but Korra slightly slumped in her chair.                   

“This shouldn’t be about image. If you want a good image, get the place cleaned up and rebuild with the best plan. I’m sure Ms. Sato would agree to a meeting with the committee to take away any doubts about herself.” Korra spoke calmly.                                                                                              

“We might invite her.” Juan agreed, not knowing the level of awkwardness he had just created.

“Alright, let’s adjourn this meeting and see each other next week. By then the committee must have voted for a plan.” The assistant said and Juan nodded. Korra let out a sigh of relieve that the meeting from hell was over, but she still felt frustrated. Another two hours without a clear decision. It really did her head in. 

“Did he really call Asami an insane hermit!?” Bolin asked, holding in his laughter.                          

“Not with those exact words, but it was what he meant.” Korra said. After the dreadful meeting Mako and Korra had  joined Bolin and Opal for a couple of drinks.                        

“It really caught me off guard. If someone knows how to present herself in public, it’s Asami.” Mako chimed in, sharing his surprise at Juan’s comment.                                                                                   

“Well it’s true that she hasn’t attended any public events lately. Where is she now?” Opal asked, recalling she hasn’t seen the young CEO in a while.                                                                         

“She’s actually working with your parents right now, working on the plans of the new city centre.” Korra said. “She’s not an hermit, she’s just busy. Trying to make this a beautiful city again and people are just whining about public affairs. You should read the magazines and papers, all questioning her whereabouts. Some even said that Asami felt disdain towards the ‘normal’ people. As if! She can’t rebuild the city and go to all those pretentious cocktail parties at the same time.” Korra vented her frustration. She couldn’t say any of this during the meetings. Her relationship with Asami should stay out of their work lives, but it felt good to defend her girlfriend in front of her friends.             

“People appreciate her work, they just need something to read.”Mako said.                 

“That’s right! They’ll take back the statements once everything looks pretty again.” Bolin cheered, raising his glass.                                                                                               

“I don’t know…” Opal murmured, shrugging her shoulders.                                                     

“What don’t you know?” Korra asked, surprised by Opal’s reaction.                                    

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but my mom worries about Asami. They’ve been working on the city plans for months now and she thinks Asami looks tired.” Opal tried to voice her concerns in a nice and calm manner.                                                                                                                                            

“Tired? Of course she’s tired, we all are. There’s a lot of work to be done everywhere.” Korra said, not really getting where all the concern about Asami came from.                                                            

“I know but she’s not just tired. She looks thinner and paler than normal.” Opal decided not to beat around the bush. She saw Asami at Air Temple island last week. She was picking up Korra and Opal had talked the her a little. Asami looked absent-minded and a bit chaotic, which was weird. Opal knew Asami for four to five years now and she always came across as someone who has everything under control. But last week she looked frail.                                                                                             

“Asami is fine. I mean yesterday she even saved Mako and me from those bandits! What more proof do you need?” Korra stated once again, more for herself than for her friends. Her girlfriend was okay, right? Of course Korra had noticed how Asami would stay late at her office more often. And how she sometimes drifted off into her thoughts or how she had trouble falling asleep.  

“If you say so, I mean you’re the girlfriend.” Opal gave in, not wanting to upset Korra further.

“Maybe she just misses her dad. I mean losing both parents is hard.” Mako guessed.                

“She has been sad, but she can cope.” Korra mumbled, getting less sure of her case. “Can we talk about something else?” She asked, feeling like she was the worst girlfriend ever.          

“Varrick made me head of his new project. Although I don’t really know what his new project is.” Bolin answered Korra’s request.                                                                                                                           

“As long as it doesn’t involve wild animals. The Air Nation has more to do than catch wild life in the streets.” Opal said with a pained expression.                                                                                                     

“The walk-in zoo was a great idea! It just needed some tweaking.” Bolin defended his questionable boss.                                                                                                          

“Right…” Opal dead-panned.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is very impressive!” Su said in awe. She walked around the model of the new city centre. The little buildings, road, parks and even little trees and people were carved out of wood. It must have taken weeks to create something so delicate and precise.

“I had some time on my hands.” Asami smiled, feeling genuinely proud. She never had tried to make a model on scale before. Usually Future Industries would hire some people to do it, but since sleep didn’t come easy to her these days she tried it herself.

“Some time?” Su asked, raising a eyebrow at the CEO.

“See it as an hobby. With waiting on approval for my plans for the spirit portal it kept my mind off things.”

“Waiting? Your company has a billion projects going on. I’m sure you don’t have to get bored.” Asami laughed, guessing that Su was right. Su however looked at her with a serious espression. Asami looked neat, like always. Not a hair out of place and her clothes wrinkleless. Still, her complexion was  way paler, her eyes a bit glazed over and Su could swear that she had gotten thinner.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m fine.” Asami waved Su’s stare away. It wasn’t the first time that the earthbender had voiced her concerns about her health. Yes, things were hectic, but she was doing alright. She was happy. No war, a great girlfriend, she should be happy.

Asami sat down behind her desk and started to stir in her cold cup of tea.

“Alright, this looks great. Bataar has completed his sketches for the new museum you want to build. He will bring them around tomorrow.” Su went over in her professional voice.

“Good, I must say, working with Zaofu is a great pleasure. I might get dependent on you.” Asami joked. Su wanted to help rebuild Republic City since her son was partially responsible for the destruction. What started as a project out of guilt, soon transformed into a inspirational journey. She knew Asami was good at her job, but working with her really taught Su a lot. And Asami in return was always eager to hear Su’s wisdom.

“Same here. So are you going to the party Raiko is throwing? His counsellor for the spirit portal Juan will be there too.”

“Ugh, you mean the party to celebrate Raiko’s re-election? I think I will pass.” Asami mumbled. She used to be interested in politics, but since Kuvira’s attack she had lost her appetite for it. Somehow she hadn’t had any patience left for those empty words and promises of politics.

“It might be a good idea to come. Your friends haven’t seen you in a while and won’t Korra go?” Su asked, taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

“I see my friends plenty. And my ideal night out with Korra doesn’t involve the president.” Asami joked.

“I know, but we both also know that plans don’t get realised with only good ideas and funding. They get made on silly parties.” Asami sighed, knowing that Su won’t let this go. Honestly, it made her almost physically sick to think about dressing up and shake hands with people she didn’t care about. She couldn’t remember how she did it before. But she was also a business woman and landing the deal to rebuild the area around the spirit portal was important. Not only to her, but to Future Industries as well. So Su might have a point.

“Fine, I can always hop by.” Asami almost grunted.

“Great, I will see you there!” Su clapped in her hands and stood up. “Time for me to go. Now take good care of yourself and I see you at the party.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” The sarcasm was hard to miss, but Su smiled anyway. When Asami heard the door close behind Su she closed her eyes. Mentally she tried to schedule the party into her agenda. The workload almost made her want to cry, but she also knew it was her own fault.

“It’s better than doing nothing.” She mumbled into her empty office.

 

* * *

 

Her green eyes flickered over the board. The handcuffs tinkled whenever she raised her hand to move a piece on the board. Kuvira tore her eyes from the board to look at her opponent. Asami was staring at nothing in particular, obviously deep in thought.

Asami’s visits usually were shrouded in silence. The first time the heiress came around Kuvira didn’t know what to think. Did she want an apology? Did she wanted to yell, Kuvira knew that Su did. But Asami just sat across from her, stared at her a bit and planted the Pai Sho board in-between them. This became a weekly ritual.

“Your starting to slack.” The ex-general spoke. Her voice bounced off the walls from the little cell.

“You’re playing too defensive.” Asami simply remarked, moving another one of her pieces in a risky position. When Kuvira first played with Asami she didn’t know the game that well. She had watched some games her soldiers played, but never found the time to learn it herself. Prison gave her that time though and playing against Asami proofed to be the fastest way to become an expert.  

Without saying a word, Kuvira shoved one of her pieces forwards, winning the game.

“So what’s the matter with you?” Asami looked up. She wasn’t used to Kuvira asking her questions.

“What’s it to you?” She spat back, leaning back in her chair.

“I don’t know you, but I know that you don’t just lose.” Kuvira had a point.

“They’re moving you.”

“I’m going back to the Earth Kingdom or Republic as they call it nowadays. Has the Avatar not mentioned it to you?” Kuvira saw the muscles in Asami’s right eyebrow contract, making it shudder.

“She has.” Asami started to put away the Pai Sho board. “She doesn’t like to talk about you with me. She thinks it upsets me.”

“Really? I upset you?”

“No.” Kuvira wanted to groan, this conversation was going nowhere. She wasn’t that interested in the life of Aasmi Sato, but since these visits were the only mystery in her life now, she was a bit curious. Her departure from Republic City might finally shed some light on the heiress’s motives.

“I personally think they should keep you here. Our facilities are modern and your biggest crime was against Republic City.” Asami said as if she was pitching an idea.

“It’s all the same to me. Cell interiors don’t change as much as you would like.” There was a small hint of a grin on Asami’s lips, but it was to faint to be sure.

When Asami had gathered all her things she stood up to leave. Like always, she didn’t say a word as she knocked on the thick door to be let out. Never a goodbye, a snarky remark or painful comment. Silence. That was her goodbye. When the thick door closed again Kuvira sank a little deeper into her chair. As always, their weekly game left her in puzzlement, something Kuvira hated.

 

* * *

 

“Hey you.” Korra softly cooed as she walked up to Asami’s desk. Asami looked up, the candle light nipping at her face. _Her eyes look shallow._ Korra shrugged off the thought as soon as it hit her. She shouldn’t let her friend’s worries get to her. If there was something going on with Asami, Asami would tell her.

“Hey yourself.” Asami said, genuine love creeping in her eyes. _See! She loves me! We’re fine._ Korra convinced herself as she wrapped her arms around the other woman from behind. She inhaled deeply, shamelessly smelling Asami’s hair. A mix of flowers and something that was unique to the engineer filled the Avatar’s nose.

“Is it bedtime?” Asami asked, knowing that Korra always came around when she thought that Asami had worked long enough.

“It was bedtime two hours ago.” Korra hummed, sending vibrations into Asami’s neck. Asami shivered, indulging in the soft kisses Korra was planting on her neck. It took her some will power to break the caresses and turn to look Korra in the eyes.

“You’re in some sort of mood.” Asami said, a knowing grin on her face.

“Can you blame me?” Korra whispered, trying to look innocent. That coaxed a chuckle from Asami.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Unbelievable irresistible you mean?”

“Really?” Asami cocked up an eyebrow while a bemused smile never left her mouth. “I wish I could give in, but I have to finish this.” She tried to break the news to Korra.

“Awh! Come on! Don’t be all work and no play.” Korra whined.

“I’m sorry. I will make it up next time?” Asami’s voice went up a couple of pitches, now being the one who tried to sound innocent.

“Pfff, fine.” Korra pretended she had any say in it. “Just… Don’t overdo it.”

“What do you mean?” Asami asked as she shifted back around to return to her papers.

“Well… If there is something going on, you will tell me right?” Korra asked, no longer able to hold off the question. Asami turned back around with a worried expression.

“What should be going on?”

“I don’t know. Like ulterior motives for burying yourself in work.” Korra knelt in front of Asami and grabbed her hands, running her thumb over the pale knuckles. “If this is about your dad or…”

“I stopped mourning weeks ago.”

“That’s not the point. I still think about my uncle or Zaheer every day. Grieve can hit you out of nowhere.” A slender finger under Korra’s chin made the Avatar look up, where she was met by serious green eyes.

“This is about Republic City not my father.” Asami swore.

“Good.” Korra whispered and planted a kiss on Asami’s hand before standing up. She had to believe that Asami was telling the truth, but it was hard to shake the feeling that something was off. Asami did look tired, more than usual.

“Don’t worry too much. I will get this deal done and after that it’s just waiting for the constructions to finish. Then my schedule will clear up.” Asami tried one more reassurance.

“Alright. Just don’t let me sleep alone too long. You know Naga will take your place.” Korra said as she walked towards the door. Asami snickered.

“I will do my best.”

 

* * *

 

It was late, so late that it was almost early. Soft snores, more resembling sighs, were filling the bedroom. Asami loved that sound, it sounded like an ocean. With a smile she watched the sleeping figure in her king-sized bed. It was maybe a bit creepy to watch your sleeping girlfriend from afar, but it was an activity that calmed Asami’s worrying heart. Korra was sound asleep, strongly breathing, everything was good in the world.

Forced by exhaustion, Asami walked further into the room. Without disturbing the Avatar, she fished her nightgown from under the pillow. She continued to walk towards the wardrobe and quickly started to change for bed, neatly folding her clothes to place them on the shelves for tomorrow.

Quietly Asami walked to the bed and stepped in. When she realised the soft snores had stopped, she had messed up somewhere.

“Hmmm... how angry am I supposed to be at you right now?” Korra mumbled in a sleepy state.

“The sun isn’t up yet, so it could be worse.” Asami whispered back.

“Ugh. Asami.” Korra groaned as she turned towards the other woman. Asami smiled, softly kissing Korra’s forehead.

“Just go back to sleep.”

“Hmphm. Turn. I want to hold you.” Korra demanded. Asami rolled her eyes, but did as Korra requested. When her back was turned to the Avatar she felt a hand slide over her waist and a warm body covering her back. “Can’t stay angry at you.” Korra murmured into Asami’s neck.

“Never go to bed angry.” Asami said back, but her smart little comment was lost when snores filled the room again. Asami stared at her bedside clock, where arms ticked away what was left of the night. She willed her eyes close and focused on the protective grip Korra had her on. She felt her heart calm down, pounding in time with Korra’s. For a second there was an harmony in the room and a second was all Asami needed to drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Get Me Out Of Here

**Get Me Out Of Here**

 

Teacups rattled. The sound contributed to the sweet smell of green tea. People were talking on a pleasant volume and Asami could almost enjoy it, was it not for her purpose here. It annoyed her a bit that some place so close to her heart had to be spoiled by work. But these days, what could she do?

With disdain she watched how her companion was wafting the steam from his cup up to his nose with a waving hand gesture. He had been doing this for a couple of minutes now and Asami started to get agitated by his exaggerated way of enjoying tea.

“My apologies. Tea is like meditation for me.” Juan excused himself, putting his cup down. Asami managed a smile, not letting her bad mood shine through.

“I myself love teas as well. Definitely here in the Crimson Meadows. It’s impressive how fast they reopened their shop after the destruction of the city.” Asami said, nipping at her own cup.

“It’s a pleasure to converse with someone who shares my love for tea.” Asami nodded, but in her head she was wondering how long they were going to chitchat about nothing. She had more things to do today.

“It gives us some common ground.” Asami sweetly smiled, counting the seconds in her head.

“I have to say, I expected you to be a bit more… rushed?” Juan said.

“My reputation might give that idea.”

“Plus, rebuilding a whole city by yourself must be time consuming.”

“I hardly do it on my own. But now we reached that topic.” Asami set her teacup down. “You had doubts about our plans for the new spirit portal.”

“Ah yes, let’s get down to business. Tea always makes me forget my work.” Juan explained. “Future Industries’ plans are exquisite.”

“Good, when can I start construction?” Asami asked, making Juan laugh. She actually meant her question, but joined in with an awkward laugh anyway.

“If it was that simple we wouldn’t be here. Do you know why Raiko hired me?”

“You are an expert in designing and constructing temples for spirits. You’re here to ensure that the citizens and spirits can live side by side in harmony.” Asami droned.

“Yes and your plans will help to reach that goal.” Juan added, making Asami almost roll her eyes. “My only problem is your monopoly on construction. Future Industries already oversees all the other projects. Giving one CEO all this power and responsibility is… unwise.”

“Future Industries also contracts many different companies to realize its plans. So in a way I’m hardly the only one in power. Besides, I never have disregarded an order from Raiko or other leaders for that matter.”

“Of course, you are the ideal citizen.” Asami coughed lightly in her hand to swallow her frustration. She found it hard to discern if Juan was having a normal conversation with her or if he was just plainly insulting her. “You and the Avatar. I heard you two are very close.”

_That’s it._ Asami thought as she chose her next words with a little bit less concern for Juan’s feelings.

“Are we here to gossip or to make a deal? I won’t deny that Future Industries is dominating the market right now, but I reached that position through hard and honest work. I can assure you that I will continue my hard and honest work and if there is a better plan out there, please take it. I love Republic City and competition has never left me sore. So if you can find a company that has a better destination for the spirit portal, good luck to you. If you don’t, I will hear from you.” Asami grabbed some yuans from her pocket to royally cover her bill. “Have a nice day.”

“The same to you.” Juan answered as he seemed unaffected by Asami’s abrupt goodbye.

Asami walked away, cursing in her head for wasting time on such a pointless meeting. _Unbelievable!_ And people kept asking her why she was skipping public events lately.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry you had to go with me on this boring trip.” Korra said as she was flying Pepper back to Air Temple Island.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s nice to be out of the house for once.” Jinora said, sitting next to Korra.

“Tell me about it!” Kai sighed. He was lying on his back, watching the clouds go by. “No Tenzin popping up out of nowhere asking what we’re doing.” The young airbender complained further.

“Really? Ha! That’s amazing!” Korra laughed, imagining what it would be like to have Tenzin as the father of your girlfriend.

“Hey, that’s not funny!” Kai said, sitting up. “I swear he makes me paranoid.”

“Must be nice to have your own house.” Jinora added.

“Well, you need to do a lot of dishes.” Korra said, still finding it hard to keep in her laughter.

“I’ll swap Tenzin for dishes any time of the day.” Kai said, falling on his back again.

“Maybe when Ikki starts dating he will cut us some slack.” Jinora said supportive, looking back at Kai.

“I think he would hire the White Lotus to keep you both in check.” Korra chuckled.

“Stop! Don’t even joke about that!” Kai yelled in agony, while Jinora tried to stifle her laugh.

Pepper growled when Korra suddenly tugged at the reins. “Do you feel that?” She asked Jinora. The airbender master nodded.

“What do you feel?” Kai asked, crawling to the front of Pepper.

“Some weird spiritual energy.” Jinora mumbled as Korra steered Pepper to the ground. They were in a part of Republic City that was mostly taken over by spirit vines. It took some time to find a good spot for Pepper to land.

“This way.” Korra said as she jumped of the air bison. Jinora and Kai followed her through the vines.

“Wow! That’s one big vine.” Kai said in awe as they came upon a swollen vine. It seemed to radiate light, although it was faint.

“I’ve never seen a vine like this.” Jinora whispered, feeling the tremendous amount of spirit energy. Korra walked up to the root and placed her hands on it.

“Who’s there!?” A squeaky voice erupted. A spirit, looking like a hedgehog, emerged from the bushes.

“Oh, hi. I’m Korra and they are my friends.”

“Stop touching my vine you filthy human!” The spirit yelled. Korra held her hands up in the air.

“Hey, I was just investigating and who do you call filthy!? You look like you haven’t seen water in months.” Korra yelled back at the dusty spirit.

“Maybe if you despicable humans hadn’t destroyed most of the city, I wouldn’t be this dirty!”

“We’re very sorry. We were just worried that something was wrong. I never felt spirit energy so strong.” Jinora said while making a little bow.

“Typical human behavior. If there is something they don’t understand they have to go and touch it right away.” The spirit huffed.

“Okay, drop the attitude. We didn’t mean any harm. I’m the Avatar, as much human as spirit.” Korra said. She had had it with this spirit’s unfriendly words.

“Oh I know who you are! Don’t you dare to call yourself spiritual while you’re living it up in the city and we spirits are dwelling in the debris of your problems!” The spirit yelled before disappearing into the bushes again.

“Someone has rustled his bush.” Kai remarked dryly.

Korra knew the problems in the city were far from solved, but she couldn’t help but feel a little bit hurt by the spirit’s harsh words. Was she disconnecting with the spiritual side of the world again? How could she be a bridge if the spirits started to resent her?

“Hey, that was just one grumpy spirit.” Jinora said, seeing the conflict on Korra’s face.

“Yeah, better leave his vine alone.” Korra said as she turned and walked off.

“Is she okay?” Kai asked.

“I guess it isn’t easy to please both humans and spirits.” Jinora sighed as they started to follow the disheartened Avatar.

 

* * *

 

 

“Be back in an hour or so!”

“Ba Sing Se made you lazy!” Lin yelled back as Mako stepped out of the office for lunchtime. Outside he was greeted by Asami leaning against a lamppost with a paper bag in her hand.

“Hello officer, care to join me for lunch?” She asked with a smile. “I bought you dumplings. The kind you like.”

“Well, in that case how can I refuse?” Mako answered.

“Good, let’s go to the park. The weather is too nice for indoor eating.” Asami suggested. The two old friends walked to the park and found a nice bench under a tree, giving them a cooling shade.

“So, not that I’m complaining, but to what do I own this pleasure?” Mako asked, before picking up a dumpling.

“Can’t I just be buying my friend a lunch?” Asami asked, but the look in her eyes told Mako she was guilty.

“Come on, spill it out.” Mako insisted as he chewed.

“Alright.” Asami sighed in defeat. “I want you to do me a favor.” She admitted.

“Go on.” Mako said with his mouth full.

“That bandit attack, when you and Korra were captured, there was something wrong with that.” Mako nodded in encouragement. “Can you give me the documents of the case? With suspects and what not?” Asami asked flat-out. Mako swallowed and looked at her with a frown.

“You know that’s illegal.”

“I know, but I am part of Team Avatar. We have solved worse crimes than this together.” Asami tried.

“Yes, but that was different.”

“How? Korra could be in danger. I need to know what happened.” Asami’s friendly tone was replaced with one of urgency.

“Korra is always in danger. The police force can handle it.”

“No they can’t! Why else were you two ambushed like that!?” Asami realized she had raised her voice and looked away from the worried expression on Mako’s face. “Listen, I just want to have a look. Maybe I know something. It will calm my nerves.” Asami whispered. Mako wiped his mouth with one of the napkins, before laying a hand on Asami’s shoulder.

“You know that Korra has a lot of people around her to protect her. You don’t need to do that on your own.”

“I know, but she’s so happy now. I don’t want anything bad happening to her.” Asami said, slumping a bit forward.

“We all don’t want bad things to happen.”

“Maybe the peaceful times are making me nervous.” Asami chuckled, looking up at Mako.

“Yeah, it feels like we’re waiting for the next tragedy.” Mako sighed. He knew the feeling. If he had learned anything over the past few years it was that peace didn’t last forever. Still, he also learned that you had to enjoy the peaceful times as long as they lasted. “You can have a peek.”

“Really?” Asami said with a new twinkle in her eyes.

“Yes, just don’t tell Beifong. She has it out for me.”

“Thank you!” Asami threw her arms around Mako.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Let me eat my bribe in peace now.” Asami threw her arms into the air.

“Of course officer.” She said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

“Home!” Asami yelled through the vast hall of her mansion. It wasn’t that long ago that Bolin’s and Mako’s family had moved out and Korra moved in. Although they never really had a conversation about living together, it just happened automatically since the Sato mansion was closer to the city and Korra didn’t like the idea of Asami being alone in such a big house.

With two steps at a time Asami ran up the stairs with her bag still hanging over her shoulder. She wanted a quiet night with the only person in the world she could bear right now. Business meetings and construction sites had drained all her energy and now she wanted a long bath and a lazy afternoon.

“I’m here!” She heard Korra yell back from the bedroom.

_That’s a good start._ Asami grinned to herself, but the grin turned into a frown when she entered the room. She saw her new black dress lying on the bed, ready to be worn.

“Oh right, Raiko’s party.” Asami mumbled, letting her bag slide to the ground.

“Yes, you didn’t forget right?” Korra said, walking fully dressed into the bedroom. Her traditional dress looked spectacular, especially now Senna had sown Raava across the fabric with white thread. Seeing Korra like this made Asami wanting to skip the party even more.

“No, no I haven’t.” Asami sighed sitting next to her dress. “Can’t we just call it off? I could pretend to have a cold or something.” Asami tried, knowing that there was no way out.

“Wow, how the tables have turned. I used to be the one complaining about public events. Besides, you don’t have a cold. You have to go.” Korra chuckled.

“I don’t know. I might have.” Asami pretended to cough in her fist and looked at Korra with sad eyes.

“No! Not falling for that. Get dressed!” Korra yelled, averting her eyes. She returned to the adjoined bathroom to fix her hair. She also would rather stay home alone with Asami, but she wanted Asami to get back into the social world. It wasn’t good for her to isolate herself. First Korra thought she needed space to give everything that had happened to her a place. Korra used meditation for that, maybe Asami used long working sessions. But now Korra had decided that Asami needed to mingle with people again. Besides, Raiko’s party could be fun, all their friends were going to be there.

With the last pins in her hair she walked back into the bedroom where Asami was grabbing a towel to take a quick shower.

“The offer still stands.” She said when she heard Korra walk into the bedroom.

“Jeez, now I know how your business partners feel. You never give up do you?”

“What can I say? I drive an hard bargain. Got me where I am now.” Asami said, smiling as she turned to the bathroom door. Korra shook her head and picked up Asami’s bag to put it on the bed. She heard small things bouncing against each other inside the bag.

“Do you have important parts in your bag? Cause I can put it in the garage if you like.” Korra asked. She saw Asami peek around the corner of the door.

“Oh, no. That’s okay. You’re hearing the Pai Sho board. The pieces must have slipped out.”

“Pai Sho board? And here I was thinking you were working all day.” Korra joked, but she saw Asami flinch.

“Just for breaks.” Asami stated before closing the door again.

“Okay…” Korra said with a frown. She was considering to think more of the Pai Sho board and Asami’s weird reaction, but she decided to let it slide. She flung the bag on the bed and sat next to it. _Now let the waiting game begin!_ She announced to herself as she heard the shower run.

 

* * *

 

 

The party was dreadful. Sure, people were laughing and dancing on up-beat jazz music, but Asami had an hard time to stay focused. All she wanted to do was go home. Every second felt as a loss, time she could have spent on better things. With a fake smile and a nod she excused herself as she left another dull conversation.

She walked across the room, looking around. She saw Milo and Ikki fight over some strawberry tarts while Pema was calming them down. She saw Varrick and Zhu Li slow dance totally out of rhythm with the rest of the dance floor. At last she saw Korra, vividly talking to Bolin and Su. She must have made a joke since the earth benders were laughing. Bolin almost spat out the food in his mouth. It forced Asami to smile, the first genuine smile of the evening. It almost made her walk over and join in the fun.

She had been a terrible friend and girlfriend this evening. Evading all Korra’s requests to dance. Avoiding the small talk with her friends beyond the compulsory ‘How are you?’ and ‘Long time no see’. Asami really wanted to do better, but something stood in her way. There was something stuck in her head, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. It was pressing on her and she felt it with every footstep. It stood like a barricade between her and everything she held dear.

_Must be stress..._ Asami told herself once again as she reach the far corner of the ballroom. The corner was next a big window. Its curtains were pulled back and filled most of the corner, making it a great place to stand around and not be noticed. With a relieved sigh she pushed herself closer into one of the crimson curtains, until her body hit something solid and warm.

“Ouch! Who’s that!?” A voice yelled out in surprise. It took Asami by surprise as well as she yelped and leapt away from the talking curtain. A second later Kai’s head appeared from behind the curtains. He was red in his face and looked annoyed, until he saw Asami.

“Oh, it’s you…” He mumbled. Next to his face Jinora appeared, blushing feverishly. 

“I didn’t see you two there.” Asami said, still processing the situation.

“That was kind of the point…” Kai explained, earning Jinora’s elbow in his side.

“Sorry… We were… This place…” Jinora stuttered, obviously uncomfortable.

“Say no more.” Asami said, smiling knowingly. “I’m an adult, no need to explain. There are many other quiet corners I can hide in.”

“Really? With a crowd like that this seemed to be the only place.” Kai remarked, rubbing his side.

“Ballrooms are all the same, even the new ones. Just have to know where to look.” Asami answered.

“Did you design this place?” Jinora asked, stepping fully out of the curtains now.

“No, I haven’t. Ballrooms have Raiko’s priority, not mine.” Asami swallowed the rest of her frustration about Raiko to keep the conversation light. “When I was a kid, I attended a lot of balls. Trust me, when you’re five years old, you will find places to hide.” She remembered those parties from her childhood. Her parent always were prominent guests, wanting to show off their adorable daughter. Asami didn’t like to be fussed over, so she found ways to hide away from the intruding crowd. Those balls ended with her mom finding her under a table, a chair or in the curtains. She was never angry and greeted Asami with a smile. Sometimes even hiding away together with her daughter.

Memories flooded Asami’s mind and she had to reach for the windowsill to balance herself. Jinora and Kai didn’t seem to notice.

“With a famous father you must have been on some important parties.” Jinora said with a smile. She really liked Asami. Her stories about the city were the best. Jinora knew a lot about spirits and spirituality, but having grown up at Air Temple Island, she felt out of touch with her own city. Asami had grown up in the midst of it all. She was a walking history book on Republic City and Jinora couldn’t get enough of her stories. It made her feel more at home.

“My father never really did get invited to balls, especially the political ones. My mother was however.” Asami said.

“How come?” Jinora asked, realizing she didn’t even know what Asami’s mother was like.

“She had a chair on the city council...” Asami stopped talking, looking out over the ballroom. “I’m sorry, excuse me…” She mumbled as she walked away, not giving the two teenagers another look.

“That’s odd.” Jinora remarked. She watched how Asami made a beeline to the bathroom.

“Maybe too much Champaign and cheap shrimps.” Kai said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Doesn’t sound like her.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So why isn’t Lin here?” Korra asked Su as there was a lull in the conversation.

“She’s busy. Transporting Kuvira to the Earth Republic is more difficult than we anticipated.” Su answered truthful. She had intended to leave business at home, but she wasn’t going to lie to Korra. Kuvira was a big problem for Republic City and the Earth Republic.

“We have the railway right? And those armored wagons. Which is ironic, since Kuvira herself built that railway.” Bolin said. He recalled how he worked with Kuvira on the train tracks, connecting all the states of the Earth Republic. And later, connecting parts of the United Republic of Nations as well.

“Yes, but there are a lot of people who want Kuvira. People who still believe in her cause and want to free her. And the vigilantes who want to pass judgment on her themselves.” Su’s voice went down a notch on her last sentence. She was still hurt and angry at Kuvira. Transporting her to the Earth Republic gave her more say about her fate. Of course, these things couldn’t hinge on what Su personally wanted, but deep down inside she was happy that Kuvira was going to be moved. Kuvira had been like family to her and her son Bataar Jr. was already in a prison in Ba Sing Se. The sooner they could start the trials for Kuvira, the sooner all this could be left in the past. Su would have everyone together at home again and then mayb she move on as well.

“Lin expects riots if the news will get out. Everyone wanting a piece of her. It doesn’t make the process of rebuilding easier.” Korra sighed. Kuvira was yet another problem she had to deal with and she really wanted to avoid riots. Calming down masses of people wasn’t her hobby.

“But on a lighter note, I heard you parents will be visiting next week.” Su changed the subject to something more pleasant.

“Yes. As chief of the Southern Water tribe my dad wants to support Republic City. They will be staying with me and Asami at her mansion.” Korra told Su with a smile, forgetting her worries about Kuvira. She really looked forward to see her parents again. It had been too long. Besides, it gave her a chance to officially introduce Asami as her girlfriend. Of course they already knew about their relationship, but to have everyone together made Korra’s heart jump in excitement.

“Ooh! Can I take your Dad to Narook’s again? I bet I can eat more noodles this time.” Bolin said, recalling the good times he had spent with Korra’s parents.

“Sure, but the competition will be strong.” Korra grinned.

“Your father is a worthy opponent. It would be my honor.” Bolin said in an official voice, making a little bow.

“Korra!” Jinora’s voice interrupted Bolin.

“Jinora, what’s wrong?.” Korra asked, as the urgency in Jinora’s voice alarmed her.

“I don’t know if it’s serious but Asami was kind of acting weird?” Jinora said.

“What happened?” Korra asked alarmed. Asami had been aloof the whole evening, so Korra had decided to give her some space. Maybe mingling with people on her own accord was better for her, instead of being dragged around the room by her girlfriend. Last time Korra had seen her, she was in a conversation with Raiko’s wife and some fancy looking ladies. She looked fine. She even smiled to Korra from across the room.

“Nothing really happened. She just left in an hurry.” Jinora mumbled. “It was the way she left. I don’t know.”

Everybody knew Asami had an hard time after her father had passed away. She hadn’t been the same after that. It made Jinora worry.

“Where is she now?” Korra asked, trying to look for Asami in the crowd.

“She went to the bathroom.” Jinora pointed. Korra nodded.

“I’ll be right back.” With strong strides Korra made her way to the bathroom. _Please be okay._ Korra wished. She felt guilty for making Asami come here. Maybe this was all her fault.

 

* * *

 

 

“Asami?” Korra cautiously entered the bathroom. It was empty. She walked further as quiet as she could, trying to hear if someone was in one of the stalls. She heard something that sounded like a choked up sob from the back of the bathroom. Korra’s heart pace picked up as she quickened her steps.

“Asami?”

“Yes Korra, I’m here.” Asami answered this time, her voice coming from the last stall. The door was locked and Korra could do nothing but stand and wait.

“Are you…”

“I’m fine.” Asami didn’t let Korra finish her question. Asami’s voice sounded broken and Korra was sure she could hear another sob.

‘Fine’, a word Korra started to hate. Asami had been telling her for weeks now that she was fine, while Korra knew very well that it was not fine. Far from fine.

“I know I told you a thousand times that you can always talk to me, but please, talk to me.” Korra said in loss of better things to say. Was: ‘Sorry I forced you to go to this party and then left you alone’ a better option? Korra heard movement in the stall and she stepped back. The door swung open and Asami walked straight up to the sinks. Korra could see in the mirror reflection that Asami’s makeup was a bit runny.

Asami opened the tap and started to rub at the small black smudges on her face.

“Nothing is wrong Korra. I just had something in my eye.” Asami bit her lip, knowing that that was the most lame excuse she had ever told. She didn’t have to look in the mirror to know that Korra was approaching her. Gentle hands on her shoulders turned her around. She had no choice but to face those deep blue eyes.

“Asami please. I want to help you. Tell me what’s wrong.” Asami could almost hear something physically snap in her head.

“What’s wrong!?” With a push she created some distance between her and her girlfriend. She felt suffocated, like the air was too heavy to breath. “What isn’t wrong Korra!? She took everything! She killed my father! She destroyed the parks and streets my mother created for this city! She took everything and now she’s just sitting in that cell, complaining about the view!” Hot tears were streaming down her face again. A black hole was opening deep inside Asami and she knew that there was nothing so could do to fill it.

There was a light knock on the door.

_Great, more people. Let’s get an audience!_ Asami thought in pain as she turned towards the sink again, looking down in de drain.

“Is everything alr…”

“Occupied!” Korra yelled. The sheer power from Korra’s voice made Asami shiver.

“I need…” Someone pushed the door handle down. Korra flicked her wrist. With a shrieking sound metal shot from the door into the wall, leaving cracks in the tiles on both sides of the door. Asami slowly turned to the Avatar as she heard shocked voices on the other side of the door.

“Did you just damage Raiko’s expensive and new ballroom?”

“I don’t care.” Korra said, not taking her eyes off Asami.

“Korra… I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Asami said, knowing that Korra was trying everything to help her. “I just… I can’t do this anymore.”

“W-what? What can’t you do?” Korra said panicked. Did she really mess this up already?

“No, no. I don’t mean us.” Asami quickly said, walking towards Korra to grab both her hands, reassuring her that their bond was still strong.

“I mean this life. This city… my home.” Asami’s voice grew smaller.

“Your home?”

“I know I promised you parents that they can stay at my mansion. But honestly, I can’t. I tried to prepare the master bedroom for them, but I still feel like my parents sleep there. I couldn’t even open the curtains.” Asami started confessing. She felt the words that had been stuck in her throat for weeks pour out.

“Asami, you know my parents don’t have to sleep there if you don’t want them to.” Korra said, tighten her grip on Asami’s hands.

“I know, but it feels like I live in an haunted house. I see my parents everywhere. In every room, at every meeting, on every corner of the street. And people already have forgotten them, like they never even existed. The Sato-mobile will be replaced by cheaper models. The old city centre will be replaced by new buildings. Future Industries will turn into a rusty gear. A small picture in an history book. People forget… If I hadn’t placed a statue of you in the city park, they would have forgotten you in a few days. I can’t stand that idea. Why must I remember when everyone else has the luxury to forget!? I know it’s selfish, but I’m so tired. I can’t keep it up. I can’t replace my father. I can’t replace my city, the memories of my mom. I can’t live in that house anymore where every piece of wood and stone is a testament to everything I lost.” Asami casted her eyes down. Now she truly felt how exhausted she was. The nagging feeling in her heart finally breaking free.

“Then we don’t have to live there anymore.” Korra said after listening to everything Asami had to say.

“What?” Asami looked up, finding confidence on Korra’s face.

“We can rent an apartment somewhere in the city. We could emigrate to another nation. Asami, I don’t care where we go. I will even live on the north pole with my cousins if that is what it takes to make you happy again.” Korra said, getting a little sad chuckle from Asami.

“I doubt that will make me happy.” Korra smiled, feeling confident after coaxing a lighter reaction from Asami.

“Maybe Air Temple Island will do. We can take our old room. If we leave now, we can be there befor bedtime.” Korra offered.

“Korra… I can’t…”

“Yes you can! You have so many people working for you in the city, Future Industries will be fine. Your plans for the spirit portal are nothing but perfect, so getting that project is just a matter of time. Air Temple Island has telephones, you installed them yourself. Run your business from there for a while, give yourself a break.”

“Korra… What about Tenzin and Pema? We can’t just invade their home.” Asami hesitated one last time. The thought of going back to the Sato mansion to stay another sleepless night in the past made Asami’s stomach ache.

“Serious? You are like a daughter to them. Besides, you’re the only one who voluntarily helps with the dirty dishes, so Pema would love you to stay.” Again Asami chuckled lightly.

“Come on. You need this. We need this. We can go now and have tea by the Gazebo.” Asami didn’t have the energy to make anymore complains. All she wanted was to leave this dreadful place and find a quiet little hideout with the one she loved.

Asami stepped forward, pushing herself closer to Korra.

“Please, get me out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long long time since I've updated any of my stories. I'm planning to continue some of my work and this is the first product of that resolution! My writing skills are a bit rusty though, so forgive the strange sentences and any errors you might find. Feedback will be very much appriciated, but just reading it is of course appriciated as well :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> RyneC

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this lying around for a while now, thought I might as well publish it. I have ideas to continue it, I just don't know when :P Thanks for reading anyway! :)


End file.
